fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Battle Revolution 3
Pokémon Battle Revolution 3 (Japanese: ポケモンバトルレボリューション3 Pokémon Battle Revolution 3) is the first Pokémon game for the Wii-U. It supports connectivity with the Nintendo 3DS, allowing Trainers to battle using their Pokémon from the Generation VIII main series games while using their Nintendo 3DS as a controller. It was released in Japan on December 14, 2017, two weeks after the Wii launch, and in the United States on June 25, 2018. Gameplay Pokémon Battle Revolution 3 features eleven different colosseums in a new area called Pokétopia. Other features include stadiums that have their own special effects, such as randomizing the order of one’s Pokémon. Players can fully customize their Trainer to use on Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Players can customize their characters with hats, shirts, glasses, and other things. Additionally, for the U.S. release, Nintendo had added the option to customize a Trainer’s skin pigmentation. A key difference from this game compared to the Stadium titles is that minigames are absent from this game. A Trainer can choose 6 Pokémon and get a Rental Pass; however, if Pokémon Peridot or Amethyst is connected, a player can upload their trained Pokémon and get a Custom Pass. Key differences from other Pokémon console games shown are that the Pokémon can now actually strike at the opponent physically while both Pokémon are rendered on the screen, instead of seeing one Pokémon attacking and then cutting away to the second getting hit by the attack as in previous titles. Moves that do not contact, however, follow the same style as the older games to keep the pace of gameplay up. When an attack that strikes more than one Pokémon is performed, it may hit two of them on screen simultaneously, instead of showing it as the attack striking one Pokémon first then the second Pokémon next. The game also features a 100-Trainer battle when it is completed for the first time. Like the two Stadium games, Battle Revolution 1, 2 and 3 features an announcer that provides play-by-play commentary. Blurb BRING YOUR BATTLE TO THE BIG SCREEN! Grab a Battle Pass, customise your Trainer and battle your way to the rank of Pokétopia Master! Or, battle against up to three friends with Pokémon Peridot or Pokémon Amethyst using your Nintendo 3DS system as a controller! Male players start out with the following Pokémon: Female players start out with the following Pokémon: Rental Pass See the list of Pokémon Battle Revolution 3/Rental Pass Colosseums The game features eleven different colosseums, each with special changes to normal play or prerequisites and either a Colosseum Leader or Colosseum Master. The six Colosseum Leaders wear Pokémon costumes; for example, Carolina of the Seaside Colosseum wears a Carracosta costume. Also, the Factory Colosseum can hold up to 16 players, the battles are done in a 16-person tournament mode. After beating the Pokétopia Championship, the player is given a Pikachu with Volt Tackle, Surf, and a Light Ball (such a Pikachu is impossible for a player to make by normal means). Each level rule (Level 30 Open and Level 50 All) for a Colosseum has a specific ranking, which goes up as the player wins. As the rank increases, the Trainers become stronger and the Poké Coupon rewards become greater. Around Rank 7, the Leaders and Trainers will begin to use Legendary Pokémon. Shop Using the Poké Coupons earned in Battle mode, the player can shop for Gear and Mystery Gifts. 'Gear' Gear consists of hats, pants, shirts, bags, badges, glasses, hair colors, eye colors, face paint, shoes, and gloves which can be used to alter the outfit and appearance of the Trainer on the player's Custom Pass. Poké Coupons can also be used to purchase items which can be sent to the Generation VIII 3DS games. Some items are not available until certain conditions have been met. Online functionality Battle Revolution 3 was the third Pokémon game on any home console to have online functionality. It used its own 12-digit friend code, separate from the Wii-U’s code. This received widespread controversy, because the use of a Wii-U Number was believed to eliminate the need to have a friend code for each online game, as with 3DS Wi-Fi games; however, this is not the case, as subsequent releases have proven. Once logged on, one had the option of battling random Wi-Fi matches, or with friends. When battling random Wi-Fi, one could only play using the level 50 all rule set, but could select Double or Single Battles (Double being the default). After selecting the preferred Colosseum and Trainer Card, the game would begin searching for an opponent and the battle would begin when one is found. During the battle, all Pokémon nicknames were removed and all Trainer quotes were set to their defaults. After the battle, one could exchange Friend Passes, but only if both parties were in agreement. One could also battle friends, in which case, one could create a battle and modify all aspects of the rules (although custom rules could not be created and altered in the Wi-Fi mode itself, they could be changed in other modes before logging on) and Colosseum. From the friend lobby, players could see the current status of anyone on their friend list and join a battle they were hosting. Online functionality for Pokémon Battle Revolution was shut down on May 20, 2025 with the discontinuation of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection service. Rules The rules for battle could be modified in various ways: *Level: The levels of the Pokémon allowed could be set to Anything Goes (No restriction), Level 50 All (levels were set to 50) or a custom range and level total (the maximum combined level allowed of the 6 Pokémon) *Entry Pokémon: How many Pokémon were used. Could be set from 1-6, or have no restriction, in which case players could enter as many or as few Pokémon as they wanted. *Time limit for one battle: No limit, or a range of 1-99 Minutes. Time continued counting down even during attack animations. When time ran out, the Trainer with the most Pokémon remaining was the winner. *Time limit for move selection: No limit, or a range of 20-99 Seconds. If a player ran out of time for move selection, the computer selected their moves for them. The following options were either yes/allow or no/disallow selections. *Allow same Pokémon on a team? *Allow Pokémon with identical hold items? *Allow two or more Pokémon to be put to sleep on the same team? *Allow two or more Pokémon to be frozen on the same team? *If all Pokémon faint due to Explosion or Selfdestruct, user loses? (If turned off, such a situation resulted in a draw rather than a victory for either side) *Should Perish Song and Destiny Bond fail if used by a team's final Pokémon? *Fixed-damage moves like Dragon Rage and SonicBoom always fail? Trivia * Talonflame and Noivern is the only starter Pokémon in this game to be fully evolved.